¡Feliz ?
by Seiketo Nayset
Summary: Comienza un nuevo año, para festejarlo de inmediato con una importante fecha. El problema es que no sale como ambos lo esperaban. -HoroxRen-


Espero les agrade esta pequeña historia. Sólo les doy un dato: _Imagínense que hay una historia de trasfondo, la cual espero desarrollar en un futuro no muy lejano. _

**_Disclaimer:_** Shaman King (_**Shāman Kingu**_) no es de mi propiedad. Todos sus derechos de su respectivo autor (¡Que envidia!).

**_Advertencias:_** Yaoi. Obvio. Original Names.

* * *

Un día soleado, bastante apacible y nada de caluroso cernía sobre el cielo de Japón. Podía decirse que todo iba en paz.

- ¡Vete al soberano demonio, ainu baka! – un grito lleno de ira rompía la paz de Funbari Oka.

_Era un día tranquilo y en paz._

Salió sin rumbo alguno, casi derribando la puerta con el azote que le dio al salir. Definitivamente no tuvo un buen despertar, ni tampoco el mejor de sus días. Odiaba siempre el día posterior al año nuevo occidental, tradición que decidieron seguir en casa de los Asakura.

- Es un idiota, uno de los más grandes que he conocido – murmuraba y refunfuñaba mientras daba peligrosos pasos por la calle, pateando unas piedras a una distancia imperceptible, todo motivado por la furia matutina.

- Señorito Ren – Basón, su fiel acompañante interrumpía su malhumor - ¿No debería volver por su cartera? –

Lo que menos le importaba era su cartera. Quería estar sólo y eso excluía al espíritu a su lado.

- Basón, vuelve a la casa de Yoh y procura que nadie vivo, especialmente el Usui, me moleste en lo que quede del día – ordenó firme, recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de espíritu, el cual desapareció en el acto, dejando a su amo a la deriva por lo que restaba del día.

_Y apenas eran las 9 AM._

_

* * *

  
_

- ¿Y ahora por qué se molestó? – se quejaba el peli azulado, sobándose la mejilla izquierda después de la gran bofetada que le propinó el Taoísta.

- Horo, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie – El castaño despreocupado le respondía al agredido, con su típica sonrisa en la cara - ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? –

- Claro que lo sé, pero es muy temprano, ¿No crees? – cuestionó de vuelta, aplicándose un poco de hielo gracias a Kororo.

- Conoces mejor que todos en el mundo su temperamento… Tú sabrás lo que haces – y su risilla característica daba por finalizada su corta conversación, dejando al Ainu bastante confundido.

- Kororo… ¿Crees que hice mal al no decírselo? – preguntó con el típico acento de niño. Su respuesta fue un suspiro derrotado y una negativa por la pequeña espíritu acompañante. – Será mejor que prepare algo bueno para el almuerzo – admitió derrotado, pero miró nuevamente a la kuropokkuru - ¿Puedes ir a buscarle? Lo traes como sea, aunque sea a la fuerza – La pequeña lo miró dudoso, pero acató de inmediato y dejó a su amo solo.

Mientras, en otro lugar de Funbari Oka, Anna ordenaba la limpieza general a Yoh, Manta y Ryu, quienes, entre gustosos y temerosos, aceptaron la labor que los mantendría ocupados por toda la mañana. Sabía de antemano que era mejor dejar a HoroHoro con su problema apartado de los asuntos diarios.

- Y más les vale que quede todo impecable… Mañana llegan importantes huéspedes y con una sola queja tendrán el triple de entrenamiento diario – Advirtió fríamente, recibiendo una escueto "sí" de los aludidos y una enérgica puesta en marcha del negocio de las aguas termales.

* * *

- Estúpido día, estúpida pieza, estúpido Ho… - iba maldiciendo cada una de las cosas que recordaba desde que salió de Funbari Oka, pero no fue capaz de terminar su última maldición, dedicada al chico de Hokkaido - ¡ESPECIALMENTE ESTÚPIDO HOROKEU! – Gritó a todo pulmón, pero de inmediato un notable sonrojo inundó sus mejillas; estaba en plena calle muy transitada, atrayendo las miradas de todos los curiosos y señoras que murmuraban a sus espaldas – Estúpida gente, estúpidas señoras, estúpido Ren… - siguió maldiciendo en voz baja, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su ceñido pantalón de batalla.

Llevaba recorrida gran parte de la ciudad colindante a las aguas termales, hasta llegar a una plaza bastante tranquila donde decidió descansar un rato. Calculaba que no era más de las 1 PM, por lo que su estómago empezaba ya a mostrar señales de hambre.

- No iré a comer, hoy no llegaré – discutía con su estómago, recibiendo un ligero rugido por contestación - ¿Acaso tu también quieres pelea? Dije hasta la noche – un bufido y decidió tomar una siesta en el césped, bajo la cobija de la sombra de un árbol.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estará ese cabeza de aguja? – se preguntaba el ainu, dando algunas vueltas por el pasillo de la casa, llegando hasta el pequeño patio interior – Chicos, ¿Han tenido señales de Ren? –

Yoh negó con la cabeza, pero Manta y Ryu estaban totalmente agotados luego de la extenuante jornada de trabajo que dio Anna.

- ¿Lo vamos a buscar? – Sugirió el Asakura, pero en vista que sus dos amigos seguía inconcientes, no le pareció tan buena idea despertarlos.

- No creo que sea posible eso, señorito HoroHoro – apareció Basón, dándole un pequeño susto al mencionado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Basón? ¿Te dijo que no lo buscáramos? – preguntó lo más normal del mundo, pero con cierto temor a la respuesta.

- Usted sabe, me pidió no dejar que nadie vivo fuera a buscarle o saliera de Funbari Oka – aclaró de inmediato. Era extraño, pero Basón tenía la necesidad de darle todas las respuestas al joven.

- ¿Nadie vivo, cierto? – una afirmativa del general chino – Que bueno, Kororo fue por él – se dio media vuelta con el afán de ir a la cocina nuevamente - ¿Dijo algo más? – preguntó, sin voltear a mirar con quien hablaba.

- Que era un idiota, de los más grandes que ha conocido – agregó – Pero, si me disculpa, se le notaba triste al señorito… - acotó.

- Gracias, Basón… Acompáñame a la cocina, ¿Si? Sin Kororo me siento algo sólo – y comenzó a caminar, acompañado del espíritu de muy cerca en su forma discreta y pequeña.

Yoh miraba la escena muy tranquilo. Nunca pensó que llegase a ser tan fuerte lo sucedido en ese día, pero según conversó con Anna, debía dejar que las cosas las arreglaran sin que nadie se entrometiera.

- Quizás sea lo mejor… Iré a limpiar los cuartos – sonrió feliz, aún con ánimos de seguir adelante con todas las tareas del día.

* * *

- Kukuruku – le llamaba entre sus sueños el espíritu del ainu.

'Ahora hasta en mis sueños se me aparece todo relacionado con él…'

La pequeña ya llevaba una media hora tratando de despertar al violáceo, sin resultados positivos. Finalmente se cansó y decidió darle un pequeño soplo helado al chino, despertándolo en el acto.

- Kororo… ¿Qué haces acá? Le dije a Basón que no dejara que me buscaran… - refunfuñó, tomando suavemente a la kuropokkuru y dejándola sobre su hombro – Supongo que Horokeu te mandó a buscarme, ¿Cierto? –Afirmación por respuesta – No le vayas a decir que conversamos… Vamos de vuelta, debe ser tarde –

Y en realidad lo era. Comenzaba a anochecer y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, de no ser por el confiable espíritu del ainu, no hubiese sabido como llegar de vuelta, porque en realidad estaba bastante lejos.

Eran cerca de las 23 PM cuando llegó por fin, acallando un ligero gruñido por parte de su estómago, a la casa de Yoh y compañía.

- Si, no comí en todo el día Kororo – le respondió enseguida, cuando vio que la pequeña volaba delante de él para retarle – Vamos adentro, quizás encuentre algo para cenar, si es que tu amo no se devoró todo – bromeó, aun con ese tono triste en su voz.

Entró de manera silenciosa a la cocina. Al parecer Anna dejó a todos bastante cansados, ya que no podía percibir movimiento ni presencia alguna en todo el edificio.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – se cuestionó al revisar algo muy curioso…

Había comida china preparada. El arroz que más le gustaba perfectamente preparado y sazonado a su punto. Fideos y muchos otros platillos típicos de su país, inclusive su favorito, que sólo Jun sabía preparar.

- No fue sencillo prepararlo, pero Basón me ayudó mucho – en la marco de la puerta de la cocina estaba él.

- Horokeu… - murmuró, sin creer que él lo había preparado todo - ¿Qué…? - pero fue interrumpido bruscamente.

- Nunca fui bueno buscando regalos, así que estuve practicando un poco de gastronomía el último año – comenzó a explicar el mayor entre los dos, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa del pequeño comedor – Tuve que pedirle a tu hermana que me dictara algunas recetas, y tu espíritu es muy bueno explicando algunas cosas – señaló a la pequeña esfera dorada tras él, que simbolizaba a Basón.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – cuestionó con su tono frío, aunque no podía engañar al ainu tan fácil.

- Puedo ser olvidadizo, se me pueden olvidar algunas fechas, incluyendo el aniversario del año… Pero jamás se me olvidaría tu cumpleaños, Ren – y se puso de pie, aproximándose al violáceo que estaba sonrojado completamente, desviando su mirada.

- Perdón… - murmuró arrepentido, abrazando fuertemente al azulado frente él.

- No tienes de que disculparte, mi pequeño – le respondió el abrazo, sobre protector – Tú debes disculparme por no saludarte en la mañana como debía – le tomó suavemente del mentón, levantándole suavemente el rostro para ver unas diáfanas lágrimas caer por los dorados ojos del otro. Limpió suavemente con sus pulgares ambos recorridos, para posteriormente tomar con firmeza el rostro del otro y darle un delicado beso – Felices 23, Ren – sonrió.

- Gracias, Horokeu… - volvió a agradecerle, esta vez hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

_Llevaban 3 años siendo pareja. Hace 1 le contaron a sus amigos._

- Será mejor que comas algo… Los chicos tienen una pequeña fiesta en el patio y aguardan por ti – explicó el bicolor, una vez que sintió tranquilo el cuerpo del Tao.

- Comamos algo, de seguro tú tampoco lo hiciste, ¿Cierto, Basón? – le preguntó al espíritu que volvía a aparecer frente a ellos, ahora con el rostro cambiado a uno más radiante.

- Así es, señorito – contestó enérgico – El joven HoroHoro decidió esperar… - tragó en seco.

- Basón, mejor cierra el pico – le sugirió el ainu, mostrando esos ojos para nada amigables.

- S-Sí, señorito – atropelladamente le contestó, mirando de reojo a Ren, quien no se inmutó a contradecirle a su pareja.

- Kororo, dale un poco de hielo a Horokeu, por favor – pidió el Tao, siendo obedecido en el acto y congelándole la espalda a su amo.

- ¡Eso no fue justo! – le recriminó, aún sentado en su silla con su plato, con un ligero tic en el ojo, demostrando que en realidad hacía frío.

- Deberías cocinar más seguido, Horo – sugirió, sin darle la contraria en la disputa que fácilmente pudieron haber comenzado.

- Oh, no lo sueñes… - negó el otro – Tengo que pensar en algo para cambiar tu dieta y seguir ambos vivos para San Valentín – sonrió, probando otro bocado de su comida.

- ¿Tienes leche fría? –

- Tengo leche, pero no fría… Kororo puede ayudarte –

Comieron durante algunos minutos intercambiando conversaciones triviales, de que hicieron durante el día y un ataque de risa del mayor al escuchar el bochorno de Ren en la ciudad.

_Y así eran felices, y lo seguían siendo en la vida que habían decidido tomar hace tres años._

Ren tomó su plato y lo dejó en el fregadero, junto con HoroHoro que repitió la acción. Caminaron lentamente por el largo pasillo, robándose furtivos besos y tiernas miradas, seguidos por unos ya no tan abochornados espíritus, los cuales ya se habían acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño público de sus amos, así como las órdenes respectivas del shaman pareja del otro.

Horo llevaba tomado por la fina cintura a Ren cuando llegaron al patio y vieron al imponente espíritu del fuego en el patio, con todos sus amigos ahí presentes.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ren! – exclamaron al unísono todos.

_Hao les hizo el favor de ir a buscar a Lyzerg y Chocolove para llevarlos a todos a conmemorar esa fecha, por explícita petición de HoroHoro._

Compartieron algunos regalos para el Tao, bastante sencillos ya que el violáceo podía tener todo sin mucho problema, salvo a unos inigualables amigos. Excepto Hao, quien era el más afectado por el viaje de Japón a América, Inglaterra y de vuelta lo único que quería era descansar, por lo que sólo dio un escueto "Felicidades" y volvió a dormir sobre la palma del espíritu del fuego.

- Flamita, ¿Me prendes esta fogata, por favor? – Pidió Horo al espíritu silencioso, quien apuntó con su dedo sobre unos troncos y prendía un fuego bastante abundante para su propósito – Muchas gracias – sonrió.

_Todo siguió siendo tranquilo esa noche, exceptuando la habitación compartida del Usui y el Tao, quienes tuvieron más de una emoción compartida._

- Te amo, Ren – susurró cansado sobre el oído del menor.

- Baka… Igual te amo, Horokeu – respondió, cayendo ambos en un profundo y tranquilo sueño. Ren abrazaba fuertemente a Horo, mientras este lo atraía con más fuerza a su pecho, demostrando lo mucho que podía llegar a protegerlo.

_Y era el único el cual podía decirle Horokeu, porque su familia lo había renegado._

_

* * *

_

Espero les haya gustado. Espero con ganas sus comentarios, incluyendo cartas bombas.

_Aclaro algo:_ El Cumpleaños de Ren es el 1 de Enero. Horo está el 27 de Noviembre, un mes y 5 días mayor que Ren.

**_Seiketo Nayset. _**


End file.
